ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Grundelesque
In Grundelesque, the appearance of a second Grundel triggers a traumatic memory for Kylie... she was a target of the original Grundel 10 years ago. The case becomes more dire when the original one escapes from the Containment Unit and goes after Roland's little brother! Cast Jack (Grundel) Roland Jackson Kylie Griffin Garrett Miller Eduardo Rivera Slimer Casey Jackson Egon Spengler Goofy Nose Ghost Grundel Janine Melnitz Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap P.K.E. Meter Roland's Mustang Spengler's Spirit Guide Containment Unit Ectoplasmic Frequency Monitor Ectoplasmic Entity Projection Unit Locations Firehouse Kylie's Apartment Jackson Residence Plot A fierce thunderstorm wailed in the night. A bolt of lightning struck a lone tree and split it in half. Inside the tree was a large cocoon. Someone emerged from the cocoon and ran off. It looked like the Grundel. Soon enough, a boy awoke to the knock at his bedroom window. A Grundel wanted to play. Ecto-1 arrived at a house and police officers spoke to the boy's mother. The mother stated her son screamed and the creature ran into the woods. She added the creature kept saying 'to come out and play.' Kylie paused and remembered those exact words from a memory. Roland noticed and asked Kylie if she was alright. Kylie kept the revelation to herself and replied she was a little dizzy. Garrett found a trail of slime. Kylie and Roland checked with their P.K.E. Meters. The police weren't sure who they were. Eduardo pushed past them and declared they were scientists. The team ventured into the woods. Garrett was having a difficult time navigating the brush on his wheelchair, much to Eduardo's delight. They happened upon the split tree. Roland put on a pair of rubber gloves and took a sample of the ooze near the cocoon. Kylie sighted the Grundel on the run. They chased after it up a hill. Garrett once again struggled to keep up. Eduardo happily ran past him but paused at the summit from side pains. Kylie and Roland reached a cliff and looked around. The Grundel pounced on them from above. It grabbed Roland and threw him over the edge. Roland barely grabbed onto the edge in time. Kylie saw the Grundel and remembered more of something from her past. Roland called out for her. Kylie snapped out it and slowly dragged him up. Roland was incredibly thankful and stated he owed her a big favor. However, the Grundel was gone. At the Firehouse, Slimer flew to the kitchen and looked inside the refrigerator. A little boy named Casey waited around the corner. When the time was right, he closed the door on Slimer and trapped him in the refrigerator. In the rec room, Kylie was searching for the Grundel in the Spirit Guide Database on a laptop, Eduardo slept upright on the couch, and Garrett watched a game on the television. Roland came in asking if anyone saw his little brother Casey. Roland was giving Casey a tour but he seemed to have wondered off. Garrett didn't think that was a good thing. Roland assured Garrett he was a good kid. Upstairs in the lab, Egon began work on analyzing the sample of ooze from the cocoon. He prepared a slide then walked over to a filing cabinet. Casey sneaked in and tainted the slide with some of his ear wax. Roland came in and found Casey. Casey feigned innocence and said he was looking for ghosts. Roland wondered where Slimer was. Eduardo opened the refrigerator and Slimer tumbled out in an ice cube. Casey wanted to see the ghosts kept in the Containment Unit. Egon signaled Roland. Roland told Casey the basement was off limits. Roland and Casey left for the rec room and Egon started analyzing the ooze sample. Roland assured Casey their mother would come soon to pick him up. Casey sat on the couch and nailed Garrett with a spit wad. Garrett didn't think she was coming soon enough. Egon shared his findings with the team. The biochemical make up of the ooze was unlike anything he'd seen but contained familiar Grundelesque traces. Egon went on to explain what the Grundel was, a supernatural parasite that preyed on children and tried to turn them into Grundels like itself. Casey sneaked around and placed a broom in Garrett's wheelchair wheels. Roland asked what Egon meant by willing. Egon elaborated he meant a potential bad seed, someone with the hidden capacity for wrongdoing. Roland was relieved Casey wasn't a potential target. Garrett discovered Casey's prank and wasn't amused. Egon continued and said the child had to be receptive to the Grundel's proposition of fun and games. Kylie mentioned the mother's report about how the creature tried to get the boy to come out and play. Kylie concluded it must be the same Grundel. Egon countered and revealed there was only one. The original Ghostbusters trapped it 10 years ago. Kylie inquired about the transforming aspect of the Grundel's pattern. Egon stated all of the Grundel's victims returned to normal once it was trapped. Kylie wouldn't relent and asked if it was still in the Containment Unit. Roland knew of a way. Everyone gathered down in the basement. Egon presented the Grundel's read out from a monitor by the Containment Unit. Egon explained each ectoplasmic entity had its own unique frequency pattern just as each human had their own genetic code. Egon confirmed the Grundel was still inside the Containment Unit. That still wasn't good enough and Kylie asked if there really was only one. She wondered if they should question the Grundel. Egon quickly shot down the idea. Rule #1 was never open the Containment Unit. A horn honked outside. Roland recognized it. His and Casey's mom had arrived. Roland ferried Casey into the waiting car outside. Roland said he would be home soon and waived goodbye. Kylie approached Roland. A short time later, Roland hooked up a tube to the Ghost Trap Slot of the Containment Unit. He didn't like what was happening but he owed Kylie one. Roland just didn't like defying Egon's direct orders. Kylie reassured him she respected Egon more than anything but couldn't answer why she wanted to speak with the Grundel. Roland explained when the Grundel's frequency pattern came up, the valve would project him into their space. Kylie asked if he would be then kept locked in a containment field. Roland believed that should happen. He locked onto a frequency and projected the ghost. It was the wrong one. Roland tried again and the Grundel was projected. The Grundel yawned and directly acknowledged Kylie. Kylie demanded to know about his partner. The Grundel was slightly offended she thought he had one. Kylie pressed on and asked if there were others like him. The Grundel realized her stake was personal. The Grundel knew Kylie by name. He admitted he used to watch her sleep. Kylie flashed back to her childhood. She lay in bed and struggled to ignore the Grundel at her window. The Grundel stated Kylie was too strong so he paid a visit to her friend, Jack. Kylie remembered playing catch with Jack in a living room. When Kylie turned her back, Jack vanished. Kylie ran down a hall into a room and tried to stop Jack from opening a window. Jack ignored her and opened it. He turned around and was partially transformed into a Grundel. Kylie and Roland heard Egon coming. Grundel recognized the voice. Roland shut down the projector and hid behind the desk with Kylie. Egon shined his flash light around and saw nothing. He told Slimer there was nobody around and the sounds he heard were just the storm. After Egon left, Roland asked who Jack was. Kylie revealed Jack was her only friend. He was seven years old when he disappeared. Jack never came back and no one believed Kylie's account of what happened. Kylie realized she must have blocked it from her memory. Roland believed the Grundel was just messing with her. He reiterated how Egon said all victims returned to normal when the Grundel was trapped. Kylie wanted to question the Grundel some more but Roland thought it was too risky and put the equipment into a storage closet. The second Grundel appeared at a girl's window and called out to her to come out and play. The girl woke up and walked to the window. She was about to open it but her pet dog leaped in her way. Kylie answered her phone. Egon apologized for calling so late but there was an emergency call in her area. The other three Ghostbusters were already on their way. Ecto-1 soon arrived. Eduardo, Garrett and Roland strode out in the rain. The pet dog was still growling. The girl's mother told them where she last saw the monster. They chased after it into another yard. It managed to knock Garrett off his wheelchair with a fence plank. Kylie was almost there. The Grundel suddenly ran in front of her taxi cab. Kylie chased after it and ordered it to stop. Kylie realized the Grundel was Jack. Roland caught up to her but the Grundel jumped over the bridge into the river. Eduardo asked if that was the Grundel. Kyle lied and said it wasn't. At the Jackson residence, Roland was restless and got up. He checked on Casey and whispered he was going out for awhile. Casey was faking that he was sleeping and set out to follow Roland. Kylie was in the Firehouse basement trying to hook up the projector's valve to the Containment Unit. Roland confronted her. Kylie reminded him he didn't owe her anything. Roland picked up the valve and stated he wanted to help. He surmised the Grundel was Jack. Upstairs in the sleeping quarters, Casey played a prank on the sleeping Egon. He dipped Egon's left hand in a bowl of water. Roland activated the projector and the Grundel taunted Kylie. Kylie cut to the chase and grilled him about Jack being a Grundel. The Grundel realized the farce was over. He admitted Jack was too strong of mind like Kylie so he placed him a cocoon to turn him. Soon after, the Ghostbusters captured the Grundel and Jack remained in the tree since then. Kylie demanded it release Jack. The Grundel was amused and asked for its freedom. Kylie refused to make a deal. Grundel pressed her to release it. It continued to taunt her to release him just to trap him all over again to get her revenge. Kylie only wanted Jack back. The Grundel noticed Casey sneaking around and enthralled him to comply as he spoke to Kylie. Casey obeyed and released the Grundel. Roland flipped the switch and checked on Casey. Casey snapped out it, unaware what just happened. Kylie was solemn at the fact there were two Grundels on the loose. The second Grundel leaped onto an apartment fire escape and tried to lure a child. The original Grundel found him and urged him to help steal the soul of a very special child. Roland tucked Casey in and went back to the Firehouse. Casey pretended he was too tired to stay up and watch TV. As soon as Roland left, Casey started watching TV. Egon gave Kylie the first degree about her breach of security but talk of her conduct would have to wait. Egon opened the floor to brainstorm where the Grundels would go. Garrett proposed dancing girls and an all-you-can-eat buffet. Kylie stated a willing child. Eduardo brought up that could be anyone. Kylie elaborated the Grundel would go after a child he already entranced... Casey. Sure enough, the Grundels appeared outside of Casey's window and convinced him to come out and play. They would go far away were there were no brothers to prevent one from having fun. Ecto-1 caught up to Roland in his Mustang and warned him Casey was in danger. Roland was still clueless about Casey. They ran up to Casey's bedroom but he was already gone. Garrett spotted Casey running away. He, Eduardo, and Roland piled out of the window to chase after him. Kylie was grabbed by the Grundel. Garrett caught up to Casey and noticed he was already partially transformed. He handed Casey over to Roland. Casey was scared and started tearing up. The second Grundel appeared and tackled Garrett. Garrett recovered and whacked it with a fence plank as payback from earlier. Kylie refused to be scared of the Grundel. She wouldn't be turned like the others. The Grundel scoffed at the notion and was just in it to hurt Kylie. Kylie leaped for her Proton Pistol but the Grundel grabbed her. Roland blasted the Grundel from behind. Kylie trapped him. Kylie bopped Roland's gut and declared she owed him one. Casey, back to normal, ran into the room and hugged Roland. Garrett presented Jack. Jack and Kylie hugged. Eduardo was jealous of the reunion. Kylie declared they had a lot of catching up to do once his parents were found. Jack shed tears of joy. Back at the Firehouse, Kylie turned over her gear to Egon. Egon surprisingly stated he was glad she disobeyed him. If she hadn't, Jack would have been lost forever. Egon revealed he was initially thrown off because his ooze sample was saturated with ear wax. Casey looked around the room. Quotes Script Draft Comparison *One of Martin Olson's drafts shows many differences with the final version.Martin Olson scribd "Grundelesque" 11/22/13 **Jack emerges from the cocoon naturally because it was set to open in 10 years. ***In the episode, the tree holding the cocoon is struck by lightning. **The cold open was longer and had a sequence of a black snake stalking a squirrel and the Grundel sensing Jack had exited the cocoon. **Jack abandoned his first target when the boy's mother entered the bedroom ***In the episode, Jack abandoned his first target when the boy screamed **Egon accompanies the team to the first call ***In the episode, Egon doesn't appear until the first Firehouse scene **Garrett's difficulty with navigating the forest on his wheelchair is not present. **Egon takes a sample of ooze from the cocoon remnants ***In the episode, Roland takes the sample **Slimer ears some jellybeans before being shoved in the refrigerator. ***In the episode, Slimer was just looking in the refrigerator. **Garrett shows Roland a big bikini calendar that was drawn on by Casey **Casey puts a spider in Eduardo's mouth as he snores. ***In the episode, Casey hits Garrett with a spit ball. Eduardo's recurring issue with the spider is omitted. **Casey places a ruler in the spokes of Garrett's wheel chair ***In the episode, Casey uses a broom instead. **Egon reminds everyone rule #1 is never open the Containment Unit. ***In the episode, Egon takes everyone downstairs and gets a read out to prove the Grundel is in the unit then reminds everyone about rule #1. **Kylie tells Roland right away hints something happened to her a long time ago and wants answers. ***In the episode, Kylie reiterates she respects Egon more than anything and is vague about why she wants to talk to the Grundel. **Eduardo finds Slimer after Casey leaves. ***In the episode, Eduardo finds Slimer when Roland finds Casey in the lab. **During the first conversation, Kylie snaps and shoots a particle thrower at the Grundel ***In the episode, they are interrupted by Egon and are forced to hide **Egon checks the basement and steps on his pet cat. ***In the episode, Slimer prompted Egon to check on a noise coming from the basement. **The girl's pet collie attacks Jack and he falls and sprains a leg. ***In the episode, the collie barks and the girl shuts her window **Jack steals Garrett's wheel chair and uses it to get away. ***In the episode, Jack simply attacks Garrett and knocks him off with a wood plank. **Kylie drives to the scene. ***In the episode, Kylie arrives by taxi. **There was an extra scene at the Firehouse. Kylie lies about not seeing Jack at the bridge, Garrett swears revenge, Eduardo offers to drive Garrett back to his house, and Kylie elects to stay behind and study the Spirit Guide. **Roland tells his mother he has to check on something at the Firehouse. ***In the episode, Roland simply checks on Casey and leaves. **Roland crossed some wires on the projector as a precaution. ***In the episode, Roland helps Kylie finish hooking everything up. **Casey is shown coming out his hiding spot - the trunk of Roland's car. In addition to the water gag, Casey also tied his shoelaces together at the foot of the bed. **There is an extra scene where the Grundel lies about Jack's location being at the shipyard on Pier 23 then shifts to him hypnotizing Casey. ***In the episode, the Grundel gives no fake location and simply hypnotizes Casey as he talks to Roland and Kylie. **A long section where a team meeting is held and they go on a wild goose chase to the shipyard while the Grundel is more rough with Jack then decides to teach him properly. They leave to go after Casey while the team realizes Casey is the target. ***In the episode, there is a short meeting where they quickly realize Casey is the target. Roland isn't in attendance because he's dropping Casey off at home. **Casey fools Mrs. Jackson into thinking he's tired but he gets back up to watch TV. ***In the episode, Casey fools Roland instead. **A longer sequence where Casey watches an old black and white movie with an evil female hypnotist, switches to an action sequence from an old episode of "Ghostbusters" and the Grundels appeal to him. Casey is shown being transformed into a Grundel by the other two. ***In the episode, Casey watching TV is much shorter and intercut with the team meeting then he meets the two Grundels. His transformation is not shown. **Egon and the team battles the Grundels in Casey's room. Kylie stops the others from shooting at Jack. Egon and Eduardo are electrified by an errant blast of Kylie's Proton Pistol. The Grundel is destroyed when he is caught in Roland's particle stream and his own energy blast. He swells up and explodes. Casey and Jack are shown reverting from Grundel to human reminiscent of the ghastly flesh-expansions at end of "Akira" ***In the episode, they are split up. Garrett and Eduardo track Jack outside. Garrett gets revenge and swats Jack with a plank but finds Casey partially transformed. Egon does not accompany them. The Grundel captures Kylie in Casey's room but Roland saves her. Roland and Kylie trap the Grundel together. **Kylie and Jack have a teary reunion. ***In the episode, Kylie and Jack have a teary reunion. Eduardo is jealous and Kylie prolongs catching up to helping him find his parents. **The Firehouse scene is worded differently, Roland realizes Casey's true nature, and Eduardo falls victim to "Hot Gum" planted by Casey. Janine is not in the script. ***In the episode, Janine briefly appears. The conversation between Kylie and Egon is shorter, and it ends with Casey trying to look innocent when Egon mentions the ear wax in his slime sample. Trivia *Martin Olson wrote the script while on hiatus from "Penn & Teller"Martin Olson scribd "Grundelesque" 11/22/13 *Martin Olson was told by his agent the producers of Extreme Ghostbusters thought this script was too intense for kids and some of the settings were too extreme (one took place in a meat locker) so it was revised to fit better with the show.Martin Olson scribd "Grundelesque" 11/22/13 *The episode marks the only return of a ghost, The Grundel, from The Real Ghostbusters Series besides Slimer. *Two children approached by the second Grundel were seen in the opening of "Slimer's Sacrifice" playing in Central Park. *Egon states the events of "The Grundel" took place 10 years prior. Since Extreme Ghostbusters takes place during 1997, then "The Grundel" took place in 1987.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grundelesque (1997) (DVD ts. 06:30-06:38). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "That would be my first thought, Kylie but it's highly unlikely. You see, there's only one Grundel and Ray, Winston, Peter, and I trapped it 10 years ago." *Egon mentions Peter Venkman for the second time in Extreme Ghostbusters. It is the first time he mentions Ray Stantz and Winston Zeddemore by name. *It is revealed during the events of The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Grundel", the Grundel had manipulated another child named Jack; who was a friend of Kylie Griffin. *Kylie was haunted by the Grundel in her childhood, much like how Egon was haunted by the Boogieman during his childhood. *Before finding the Grundel in the Containment Unit, Kylie and Roland bring up an entity that appears only in the title sequence of the show. *Roland was nicknamed "Rollie" by his brother Casey.Casey Jackson (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grundelesque (1997) (DVD ts. 18:54-18:57). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Casey says: "Rollie, I'm scared." References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Grundelesque01.jpg Grundelesque02.jpg Grundelesque03.jpg Grundelesque04.jpg Grundelesque05.jpg Grundelesque06.jpg Grundelesque07.jpg Grundelesque08.jpg Grundelesque09.jpg Grundelesque10.jpg Grundelesque11.jpg Grundelesque12.jpg Grundelesque13.jpg Grundelesque14.jpg Grundelesque15.jpg Grundelesque16.jpg Grundelesque17.jpg Grundelesque18.jpg Grundelesque19.jpg Grundelesque20.jpg Grundelesque21.jpg Grundelesque22.jpg Grundelesque23.jpg Grundelesque24.jpg Grundelesque25.jpg Collages and Edits WoodlandAreainGrundelesqueepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WoodlandAreainGrundelesqueepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CocooninGrundelesqueepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WoodlandAreainGrundelesqueepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' FirehouseinGrundelesqueepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' EctoplasmicEntityProjectionUnitinGrundelesqueepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode